The instant invention relates generally to attachments for wall mounted telephones and more specifically it relates to a telephone wall caddy.
Since the first wall mounted telephone was installed in that first kitchen, there has remained a rather unique problem with which we have all become familiar. What do you do with the receiver when the call is not for you? Actually, this question arises under numerous circumstances. Such as when you have to leave the immediate area to get a pencil or paper, or you have to find that note or item the caller is asking about. These are just a few instances when you are faced with the dilemma of where to put the receiver.
In offices the solution was to have a "hold" button. But adding such a feature to the millions of existing wall phones would be expensive and difficult, if not impossible. So, we have all learned to improvise. But, how many times have we had to apologize for that horrific smash in the caller's ear when the receiver just did not stay on the table or balanced on the back of a chair?!
The idea of a wall caddy is not new. There have been a few attempts to satisfy this need by legitimate companies such as Rubbermaid and others. But there has always been some overwhelming flaw in the design which has prevented general acceptance. For example, the Rubbermaid version was big and bulky. It surrounded the phone and holes had to be drilled for installation. Others have also been designed with the same or similar features and have not caught on.
Numerous attachments for wall mounted telephones have been provided in prior art that are adopted to be secured thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,134; 3,843,166; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,102 all are illustrative of such prior art while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.